Neko x Ninja Version 1 Spiky Hair and Pointy Ears
by Loveless-Dreamer
Summary: A Catboy ninja sent on a mission to capture Kakashi, ends up falling in love with him! But will they're love for each other be able to conquer over the catboy's village and brother? Rated M since it becomes a lemon in later chapters...KakaxOC
1. Chapter 1 The stray cat

Finally got around to starting this up

Well I guess a quick overview is pretty necessary and the I'll let you read away.

Neko x Ninja is a fanfic I've been pondering about for some time now…probably because of my lack of sleep. There are separate versions to the Neko x Ninja series (involving different Neko's and Ninja's.) I have yet to determine if they will intertwine only for a brief chapter or so though…The ninja's I've decided to use so far in the Neko x Ninja series include the two famous jonin from Naruto (I do not own Naruto) Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma, just cause they're my favorites. I plan to add more but I haven't decided on who else to use yet…so until that day the two versions will consist solely of Kakashi and Asuma.

The first version which you'll be reading revolves around Kakashi and his Neko (OC I own this character.) This version is titled Spiky Hair and Pointy Ears (The titles describe a characteristic of the Ninja and Neko if you didn't notice )

One final thing before you go off and read to your heart's content, I'm probably pissing you all off right now with all this text...I'll write less monologue next time I promise, but THIS IS A YAOI SO IF YOU AREN'T INTERESTED IN YAOI THEN PRESS THE BACK BUTTON NOW. In the first couple chapters there isn't gonna be random sex all over the place…I am making this story to entertain people not get them off to vivid details about Kakashi or two guys doing it . Well I guess that's all so enjoy and if you enjoyed it then please leave reviews, it'll inspire me to keep writing .

----------------------------------------------

"Do you understand your mission?" A shady figure held a pipe in his hands and blew smoke rings out, the air was filled with the intoxicating poison.

"I understand…" A boy stood before the shady figure his slender figure was straight like a statue with his fists clenched tight at his sides.

"Well then begin your mission…Okito."

Okito nodded his head and bowed in respect, "Yes sir" Spinning on his heel Okito was out of the candle lit meeting room the fresh air blowing across his face and the breeze bringing his short raven black hair over his eyes. Lifting his hand, he brushed his hair back into it's original position, at the same time he was jumping from rock to treetop heading straight for the Konoha village.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hm?" a gentle breeze pushed the silver waves of hair from a certain ninja to and fro. Lifting his head out of his book the Jonin snatched a leaf from the swaying branches above him and stared at it intensely.

"What…could this feeling be?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Branch to branch, Okito found this task to be tedious but his mission came before his personal emotions no matter the situation, at least that's how he was taught. Out of the corner of his eye a graceful butterfly flew ever so quietly and majestically past him. Always Okito wished to be like that, free, not restrained or confined by the expectations of his village, always having to be the one who carried out the most dangerous missions, he didn't like being a tool. Okito narrowed his eyes at the insect as it passed…he envied it so much, but kept going on his path as the paper bomb he set on one of its wings exploded behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Another sensation…?

The silver-haired jonin questioned in his mind. He flipped to the next page of his novel and his eyes went back and forth as they started a new chapter.

"Hey Kakashi…reading another one of your books I see?"

Kakashi's eyes drifted downward to spot yet another ninja of his caliber, "How's it going Asuma?"

----------------------------------------------------------

Okito wasn't far from Konoha now however since he'd been traveling he felt droplets of water fall and slide down his cheek. The drizzle became more steady until it finally became a downpour soaking Okito to the bone.

"I..can't…stop…here" Okito told himself, "My mission…isn't…complete…" He reminisced on the orders he was given by Lord Kisomi:

"Your mission is simply this, infiltrate Konoha village and capture a Jonin by the name of Hatake Kakashi."

"Kakashi…Hatake?"

"Yes, he possesses a Kekkei Genkai that the people of Hirashi could greatly benefit from."

Slipping back into reality Okito could now see the village that sheltered his target…Hatake Kakashi…

-----------------------------------------------

"ACHOOO!" Kakashi rubbed his nose then returned his attention to the grave he stood in front of, trying to let old memories die Kakashi regained his composure. Slipping a kunai into his hand he flicked his wrist and shot it into the earth. The rain was getting stronger, he was gonna catch his death out here. Stepping through the wet grass Kakashi strolled off into the rain his kunai keeping its place as if it was a bookmark for when he would come back to the grave of his old friend.

-----------------------------------------------

Landing on the wet dirt Okito slid behind a bush rustling some of the leaves.

2 guards? Pathetic defense…

Okito stepped out of the darkness and his footsteps were heavy with every step he took on the muddy tar pit of dirt. Immiedately he was questioned when he got too close to the entrance.

"Who are you and what is your business?"

Putting on a fake smile Okito waved and answered in a sweet tone just dripping with lies, "I'm here with a request to Hokage-sama! This mission is important so I had to come here in person as a messenger for my Village, however I must see that the Hokage gets this message as it is very important." Okito felt like vomiting he'd never speak like that again unless he was planning to die two seconds later.

The guards looked at each sending strange looks at the Mist ninja but then nodded and moved aside letting him pass by them.

He nodded and trudged through the thick mud, keeping his façade up until his back was turned to them in which he reformed his blank expression.

Too easy…

Okito thought while speeding through the village.

The second guard kept his back turned and spoke hesitantly, "That boy…"

"I know" the first guard interrupted, "He must have been from the Hirashi village. The most distinguishing feature being his ears…that resemble a cat's."

---------------------------------------------

Walking out of the shadows the silver haired enigma threw yet another kunai this time at a target set up on a wall, hundreds of targets like these were set up all over the village just as quick practice for up and coming genin, sighing Kakashi kept his eyes to the floor and whipped out the infamous novel, Icha Icha Paradise, which he kept from getting wet by keeping his head over the book, probably not the smartest idea since his vision was halved, but he desperately wanted to find out what happened next in this chapter…

--------------------------------------------

I've searched this entire damn Village, where the hell is this Jonin?

Getting impatient Okito started running through the streets spotting a variety of closed stores, Ramen shops, Library, The Hokage's building, and many residential houses. Okito sped up and passed through faster and faster the rain feeling like a bullets across his face, the mud didn't help much either, but he couldn't fail…he had to complete his mission.

--------------------------------------------

Step

Step

Step

"I don't remember my house being this far…" Kakashi sighed, his eyes still on the text in his dirty book.

-------------------------------------------

This rain is blurring my vision…

Still running Okito couldn't help but feel that the rain was becoming an interference. Shaking his head he attempted to move his hair from his eyes but instead it just made it worse. Brushing his fingers through his hair he moved his bangs to the side, but not quick enough to make an encounter with an oncoming person.

SLAM

Kakashi and Okito for a split second exchanged glances, both surprised and caught off guard at the other's reaction. Stopping altogether both of them stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time, until Kakashi broke the silence.

"You're from the Hirashi clan…aren't you?"

Staring at the ground Okito gave a solemn nod. Closing his book Kakashi put his hand over the boy's head, as if trying to shelter him from the rain. This action for some reason unknown to Okito made him blush slightly, but he immediately looked downward and spoke to the ground.

"Thank you, but I must be going now" Okito turned around to flee from this strange ninja but ended up face to face with his chest.

"Not so fast…" placing his hand on Okito's head Kakashi turned him right around. "Stay out any longer and you'll catch pneumonia…"

Okito tried to resist but this ninja's grip, was much too strong, he could probably crush Okito's head if given the chance and reason…

"Where are you taking me?" Squirming Okito managed to ask this question.

"To my home, you can dry off there then tomorrow morning you can go off on your own again, I won't stop you."

Why was this odd feeling in Okito's heart? Why did he give up on trying to resist this man? Normally by now he would've sliced off his hand and finished him, but this ninja felt warm almost comforting.

"Here it is."

Okito broke from his trance of mixed emotions ranging from confused to…happy. The place seemed pretty big but as Kakashi led Okito upstairs he realized this ninja's home was a measly apartment.

"This is it" Kakashi dug into his pocket and pulled out a jingling set of keys. Slipping from one to the other Kakashi's finger's settled on a silver aged looking key. Before he could stick the key into its predestined destination Okito struggled free from Kakashi's grip on his head, however he did manage to pull out some strands of hair.

"I'm sorry" Okito mumbled staring at his feet, "You are very kind to help me but I have to do something and I can't waste any ti-" Okito raised his hand and winced as he used as much

strength as he could suffice to hold back the Leaf ninja's right hook.

"So you're not just some kid I see…" Kakashi confirmed. He withdrew his fist and gave a curious stare at Okito. "Why did you come to Konoha?"

Okito bit his lip should he stick with his previous lie? NO, impossible…this ninja was smart and would have probably noticed he was going in the complete opposite way of the Hokage's abode when he found him. He had to think on his feet what excuse could he use to get himself out of this situation.

"Well…think on it for a bit, but since we're already here" Kakashi tapped the wooden door and let it swing open with a slight creak, "Why not stay just one night?"

Okito stared up at the ninja He never had time to question it but, why did this ninja act so kind to him? Why wasn't he hostile towards him like he was so accustomed to? Normally he would act harsh towards everyone around him not letting anyone inside his emotional barrier, but this guy…just had this protective aura around him. Okito really felt he could be…himself around him.

While Okito was pondering all this Kakashi had remained still his hand in the same gesture it was in when he tapped the door open. "Is that a yes or a no?"

His eyes once again to the cement floor Okito let out a stuttered, "O-ok."

-------------------------------------------------------------

The place seemed a lot wider from the inside. Okito was told to stay still while he looked for a place for him to sleep. While he was off in another portion of the apartment Okito took this chance to do a little reconnaissance. Stepping over scattered clothes he made his way to a table with tons of books on it, the ones that stuck out the most were titled "Icha Icha Paradise." Maybe Okito had made a wrong decision when he said he'd sleep here…Moving on to the next portion of the apartment he found an unmade bed, but what caught his eye was the picture frame standing behind it on a shelf. Crawling onto the bed he looked closer at the picture. It was a three man cell and they're sensei. A smile spread across his face when he spotted a very similar looking ninja to the one letting him stay in his apartment.

"Snooping isn't exactly a good quality you know"

Okito jumped back off the bed the covers flopping over him. The ninja gave a curious tilt of his head then shrugged letting the chakra release from his feet. He landed with a quiet thud onto the exposed mattress. Waddling over to the edge of the bed Kakashi peered downwards. Okito had a wrinkle in his brow and his face said he wasn't amused. This made a crease appear on Kakashi's mask showing he was smiling, "C'mon what's a sleepover without a little fun?"

Being unable to insult or threaten the ninja Okito tried something that took all his strength to do. He forced many muscles to contract and pull, pull, pull until he managed to smile at the man and

nod. Eyes widened Kakashi jumped off the bed flying over Okito's head just barely skimming his cat ears. On landing he kept his back turned to the still smiling kid hiding the slight redness that appeared on his cheeks. Why did he look so cute? Why am I even thinking like that!? Kakashi shook his head then with his back still turned pointed at a spot next to his bed, "I'll sleep there, you can take my bed for tonight."

Pulling on his cheeks Okito finally managed to put back his usual blank expression.

"I don't want to make you sleep on the floor, if I'm a bother get rid of me." That's how Okito normally had it, if he ever failed a mission or was somehow not useful he would be thrown aside until something came up that allow him to redeem himself. Kakashi turned around, while Okito squeezed his eyes shut awaiting to feel the sting of a hard slap to the face. All he heard so far were the shoeless footsteps of the oncoming silver-haired ninja until finally no noise. A rustling of clothes and when Okito opened an eye, expecting to see a hand raised about to strike, he was greeted with a gentle hand on his head.

"I don't mind, really." Okito felt a small blush arise from his cheeks as his eyes widened in admiration to this man. These feelings he will never understand probably because he was never treated with such kindness before. Lifting his hand from his head Kakashi stood to his full height, "I have some extra clothes in case you want to change out of those clothes." He pointed at Okito's current attire. Gripping the collar of his shirt Okito shook his head and let his eyes wander to the floorboards. Shrugging, Kakashi made his way to his bed lifting the sheets up and throwing them over the mattress. Keeping his eyes on the ground Okito managed to peek up a little and watch the ninja grab a sheet from a closet and lay it out on the spot he pointed out earlier.

"It's late, you should get some sleep" he said while laying himself down and rolling over to the opposite side, facing the wall. Okito picked himself up off the ground and turned his head staring at the slowly breathing ninja. He sighed and slid into the bed he was offered for the night and pulled the covers up feeling how they were very soft and comfortable. He couldn't focus on the soft covers right now though, all he had in his head was the sensation from the ninja's hand. It wasn't a violent hit, or a rough grip…it was comforting. Almost loving and caring. Loving!?!? NO, no, no, what was he thinking? It was just a pat on the head. That's all it was. Okito felt another surge of red arise on his cheeks. Bringing the covers nose high to him the last thought that fluttered about in his head, could this be…love?

----------------------------------------------------

Well that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it! I'll post more as soon as possible. Btw When my drawing skills improve I plan to make this a doujinshi, so look forward to it! See you all next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 Realization

****

Alright chapter 2, feelings are misunderstood and unsure between Kakashi and Okito, but will love between the two bloom? Or end up wilting into nothingness? Chapter 2 here it is!! (promised I'd make the monologue shorter so I did p)

Rolling over Kakashi slammed his fist on the annoyance that had awoken him. He raised his fist to his face and saw he had crushed a spider, its limbs slightly wriggling but its blood all over his fingers. Kakashi sat up throwing the sheet he had intertwined around himself. He pulled himself up off his covers and walked over to the sink. Turning the faucet he let the cold water slide through his fingers. He splashed some on his face, wetting a bit of his hair making it fall over his face.

Turning the faucet handle he shut off the water, but turning around something caught his eye. The sleeping body that lay sprawled on his mattress. Kakashi remembered now, the boy he had let stay with him for the night, the one who's name he hadn't yet learned. Stepping silently over scattered clothes, kunai and scrolls, Kakashi managed to make a path that led to the boy's bedside. A blush spread across his face. This kid with his soft wet lips spread apart ever so slightly. His skin flawless and so young. Kakashi shook his head once again the wet droplets from his hair falling on Okito's face, one landing on the very tip of his bottom lip, wetting it as it slid down past his mouth.

"He's just a kid!! Why am I thinking about this! More importantly Why am I thinking this about a boy!?" Kakashi was having an argument in his head while Okito winced a little and brought up one of his hands lifting the covers up over his face. Crisis averted, Kakashi thought to himself. The jonin tiptoed around the mattress a small creak sound coming out from the floor boards, but eventually he made his way back to his sheet that was sprawled and wrinkled. Laying back down he placed his hands behind his head, letting his fingers run through his messy silver hair, and stared at the ceiling. This kid was gonna be a problem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

What…was that smell?

Upon opening his eyes Okito was greeted with a wave from the silver haired ninja. Amazingly he didn't have bed-hair since his hair was like that when he met him. He was wearing a jet black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his forearms. His headband with the leaf engraved in the metal covered his left eye, Okito wondered why. The pants he wore were baggy and covered his barefoot feet except for his toes which stuck out slightly. He had a white apron on with the Konoha leaf on it. "Gimme a couple more minutes and your eggs should be done." The ninja was scrambling some eggs in a dark silver pan. The aroma that lifted from the sizzling eggs wafted through the air, and made Okito lick his lips.

"There we go." He flipped them into the air, Okito was about to react but relaxed when he saw that the ninja had snatched a plate from the cupboard above and landed the eggs promptly on it, not one piece falling off. Turning off the mini burner he stepped over the various obstacles he had scattered in his apartment and placed the plate on the boy's lap. It felt warm on his thighs but he was too distracted to notice the heat staring at the man's face. The wrinkles in his mask was proof he was smiling and in doing so caused a blush to burn through Okito's pale cheeks. Shooting his

eyes at the welcome ground, to which he'd gotten very accustomed to, he muttered a saying of gratitude and continued to stare at his feet.

"It's not poison. It's safe to eat, trust me" are the words he said after a couple minutes had gone by of Okito just staring at the steaming yellow eggs that had been placed in front of him.

Trust….That was a term he never came to understand. He'd heard those exact words from so many people and yet in the end they had always betrayed him. Could it be that this man planned to do the same?

"I'd hate to break your train of thought" Kakashi said his smile still visible, "but I never got your name."

Okito looked up into the man's eyes. The blush appeared again, but he didn't care right now. He had asked the question that gained his trust in one fell swoop. No one in his village ever acknowledged his name, they just thought of him as a tool. All the people whom he so foolishly had given his trust, never asked his name. That's how he could differentiate from the ones he could and could not trust.

"O-Okito" he managed to stutter out. Okito's blush disappeared when he saw the man's face turn from happiness to sorrow, and anger.

I guess I was wrong…

Okito narrowed his eyes and let his face fall to the floor.

This man would end up kicking him out now or beating him into oblivion.

A smiling boy with spiky black hair had shot into Kakashi's memory. He blinked and saw the despair and pained look appear on the boy's face. He must have had a bad past as well. Lifting his hand from his knee he placed between Okito's cat ears, which made them shoot upwards.

"Okito huh? That's a good name."

His head raised the tears that started forming at the edges of his eyes slipped from his bright red cheeks. Contracting the same muscles as last night Okito managed another hopeful smile.

"My name's Kakashi."

A feeling of dread swept over Okito, his smile dropping leaving his mouth agape.

"Hatake….Kakashi?" Just saying the name brought back the killer side of him. The side that wouldn't let him live if he didn't complete his mission. The mission being, to kill this man.

Raising an eyebrow Kakashi nodded, "That's right, but how did you kno-" Okito stood up dropping the covers from the bed as well as the steaming pile of eggs to the ground. Kakashi, still crouching down looked up at the boy's face.

"What's wrong?"

Okito didn't let another second pass by, he broke off into a sprint kicking the eggs aside and spilling them all across his floor. He kicked the door open and grabbed the railing jumping off to the ground. Kakashi just stared at the open door the birds tweeting past and the eggs sizzling as they lay there on his floor.

-----------------------------------------------

__

'WHY!!?? WHY!?!?!' Okito was jumping from roof to roof. Stepping into a puddle, from last night, his foot slid to the right and made him tumble onto the wall of the rooftop. His head hurt and tears were streaking down his face, the first of many. Why had the one who treated him so kindly…have to be the one he had to kill!!?

Okito let his hand drop to his side and lay next to him. Okito laid there the sun's heat beating across his face and revealing his tear-streaked cheeks. He let his hand grip into a fist. This was his mission…no matter how nice Kakashi was…he had to…kill him.

---------------------------------------------

Kakashi was dropping the plate shards into the garbage. "What a waste of food…" He turned to finish cleaning up the small entrails of eggs then lifted his eyebrow in surprise. "Okito?"

Okito stood there emotion wiped from his face his hand on the door's framing. He looked up at Kakashi tears beginning to fall. Kakashi took a couple steps forward, "What's wro-" He stopped midst ride then tilted his head, narrowly dodging an shuriken. Okito stood behind him the clone at the doorway melting into a puddle on the ground. Kakashi let a small line of crimson streak his face from the wound he'd received from the shuriken.

Okito had a shuriken pointed to his back and his hand wrapped around Kakashi's forearm. His head trembled and Kakashi took his chance, he spun on his heel letting the shuriken tear his clothes, he wrenched his hand free from Okito's trembling hand then grabbed the boy's hand and unarmed him.

They both stood there Okito's hair shading his reddened eyes and Kakashi's calm face examining the boy's features. "Not a very nice way to treat the guy who let you sleep over."

Okito raised his head and stared at Kakashi's closed eye. He couldn't kill this man, he would never be able to summon up the strength to harm a single silver hair on his head. Kakashi released his grip and let Okito's arms fall solemnly to his sides.

He didn't know what to say, apologizing wouldn't be enough to redeem what he had attempted to do, he didn't even deserve to be in the same room as him. Okito made a sharp right and headed for the open doorway his head swinging with the movements of his arms. He made it to the doorway before turning around one last time to maybe take a photographic picture of Kakashi, but upon scanning the small room, he spotted no living thing, let alone a silver haired ninja.

"Not leaving so soon are you?"

Okito's eyes widened and turning his head he was greeted with a strong hand placed between his cat ears. Kakashi ruffled his hair and made the wrinkles in his mask. Okito did nothing but let himself be pushed back through the door way the door closing softly behind them, along with his past and his pain.

I'm sorry! Not updating in forever and giving you guys such a small chapter…I'm ashamed v.v

I'll try to update more often look forward to more later!


End file.
